


Hungry

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Creampie, Kink Meme, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He had always known that the physical aspect of a relationship with his muse would be phenomenal, but she had been right to warn him that he had no idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

The first time he did it, he took her by surprise. Truthfully, he took himself by surprise. First of all, he hadn’t actually come inside that many women without a condom on. Sure, he’d had unprotected sex in his long-term relationships, but there were fewer of those than most people thought. Second, he had never wanted someone as completely as he wanted Kate Beckett. When the rush of great sex took hold, it was almost impossible to stop himself.

He had always known that the physical aspect of a relationship with his muse would be phenomenal, but she had been right to warn him that he had no idea. She was nearly insatiable and so completely willing to give back everything she took from him. It didn’t take long for Kate to share her most private fantasies, and he was ready to try anything she could suggest. He supposed he fed off of that energy, getting bolder as they explored new sexual territory.

So that night, several weeks ago, he had looked down at her body, spread before him in post-coital bliss. He was on his knees between her legs, having just pulled out of her, and he was mesmerized by how completely wet she was, her pussy soaked with an erotic mixture of both of them. She was so pink and swollen, still fluttering slightly. All he could think about was devouring her. So he did.

Now, he figures they can both tell when it’s most likely to happen. Those nights when they are fucking each other senseless, scratches down his back, bite marks on her neck. When he’s been pulling her hair and making her scream. That’s where they are now, with his warm body draped over her back as he pounds into her from behind. The slapping sound of their naked skin is almost overcome by their moans and a string of curses from her that could make a whore blush. He reaches around for her clit and finds it unerringly. While he circles it with his fingertips, working her into madness, he leans forward to speak in her ear.

“You’re already so wet, but I want to make you come hard all over my cock. I want you to soak it, cover it with your juices, while your pussy milks me dry. I’m going to shoot inside you until you’re overflowing. Then, I want you on your back, spread open for me, so that I can taste you. You know I love how you taste after I’ve fucked you.”

Well, that was all it took to send her hurtling toward oblivion. She practically sobbed his name as her body convulsed uncontrollably into him, and her tightening muscles pulled him right behind her. He came hard into her, thrusting a few more times until he was empty. With only a momentary pause to catch his breath, he slid out of her and pushed her to the bed, rolling her onto her back. He lowered himself between her legs, pushing her knees out to the sides to leave her wide open. She was still trembling, partially as an aftereffect of her orgasm and partially in anticipation of what was to about to happen.

Gravity had already started the flow of fluid down the inside of her thighs, so he started there, darting his tongue out to catch the drops trailing down her sensitive skin. She couldn’t help but gasp at the contact, already driving her hips forward for more. He nipped at her and chuckled softly.

“You like when I do this, don’t you? When I can’t get enough, when I just want to feast on your body.”

“Fuck, Castle. It feels so good and it’s hot knowing how much you want more of _us_.”

He moved up to her crevice, using one hand to spread her folds apart while the other rested on her hip. He flattened his tongue and lapped up as much of their cum as possible with one swipe, before sucking more intently on her swollen clit. He knew she was still straddling the line between pleasure and pain, so he backed off quickly, dipping his tongue into her hole. Her hands had come down to hold his head in place, so he kept darting his tongue in and out of her, a tease of what he had been doing just moments ago. She eased up enough to let him know that he could go back to her clit, so he pulled it between his lips, applying the perfect amount of pressure to get her back to ecstasy. He worked his tongue around her and felt the tension building, until she finally came against his mouth, her vision blurry and her breath taken away.

When she got her bearings, she pulled him back up her body and kissed him thoroughly, able to savor some of the tanginess that he had so eagerly sought.

“Maybe next time, I can lick _you_ clean.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Winter Hiatus '12 Kink Meme Prompt "He loves how she tastes after they've fucked."


End file.
